Strangers
by Crazy Chick 74
Summary: A little one-shot I came up with today. Completely AU and not a jot of angst to be seen. Kara meets someone new.


**So here you... a little one-shot that I wrote today. Written completely from Kara's point of view. A little bit different for me, this one. Please note, not an iota of angst present. Enjoy.**

**Strangers.**

Kara walked into the bar and not for the first time she wondered why she was here; she knew this was a bad idea. Despite the image she tried to portray to everyone this really wasn't her scene. However she knew she needed to be here; bad idea or not it had been hers. It was almost the end of the year and the exams had just finished. Everyone who was anyone had been invited to this party and Kara had decided it was time she started to mix with other people. She'd spent the last couple of months studying really hard. It was important to her that she did well at the Academy and she hoped she'd managed to make her mark. Now was the time to have some fun.

She hadn't been to a party like this since she'd been at school. She was seriously out of practice with this. She just hoped she didn't make a fool of herself. She looked around the bar as she walked through the door. There were a lot of people here; people she didn't know by name; some people she didn't even recognize. Suddenly she felt nervous; she wasn't very good around people she didn't know. Somehow she always managed to come across in the wrong way. Another glance around the room and she began feeling a little underdressed. There were some girls from her year here and they all looked amazing. Kara saw what they were wearing and she knew it had been a mistake for her to come here. She wished she could leave but she'd promised her friend that she would come to this party; of course, she couldn't see him anywhere now but maybe she'd beaten him to it.

Kara walked over to the bar and soon had a drink before her. She took a seat on a nearby stool and stared at the glass before her. She picked up the glass and downed the drink quickly; the alcohol burning its way down her throat. She felt very uncomfortable in the dress she was wearing but she'd worn it because she wanted to look like a woman and in a small way it made her feel like one too. For the whole of the year all she'd worn had been her uniform which wasn't exactly flattering so she wanted to wear something different to this party. Now though she wished she'd just gone for some pants and a top instead. There was no way she compared to the other girls in the room.

She drank another shot; and another; and another. As the alcohol was consumed the edges began to blur slightly for Kara. She mellowed a little but still felt uncomfortable and her friend still wasn't there. There was music blaring through the room and Kara could see some people were beginning to dance in one corner of the room. She watched them for a minute to two before turning back to the new glass in front of her. She really should slow down or she was going to really suffer tomorrow but it wasn't like she had anything else to do.

****

Someone sat on the stool beside her and she turned to them; thinking that he'd had finally arrived. It wasn't him but Kara couldn't be sorry that it wasn't. He was gorgeous; whoever he was. She saw him order a drink from the barman and she smiled as she saw him down it the same way she had done. She tried not to stare as he ordered another and then another. He'd almost caught up with her now and he seemed determined to drink more. Kara looked around to see if her friend was here yet but he was nowhere in sight. She reached inside her jacket pocket as it hung on the back of her stool and took her phone from inside. She flipped it open and she saw she had a message. Her gut told her she knew who it was from. She read it and she sighed loudly.

"That was a loud sigh…" the guy next to her said.

She looked at him quickly; automatically blushing when she found him staring at her. "I just got a message from a friend saying he's not coming to this party. He's the only reason I came in the first place."

"Is he your boyfriend?" He didn't look at her now but she could tell his attention was fixed on her.

"No, just my best friend."

"Good."

Kara stared at him. "Good?"

"Well, at least it gives the rest of us here a chance…" he said; a gentle smile appearing on his face as he once again looked at her.

"Somehow I don't think they're that interested." She turned back to the bar; needing to break the gaze into his eyes which left her feeling exposed.

"If they aren't then that's all the better for me…" was whispered into her ear which made her jump and brought a flush to her face.

Kara took another glug from her drink quickly; trying to get her face to go back to its usual color. Was this guy flirting with her? "And why would that be?" No harm in just asking him outright. She looked at him from the corner of her eyes.

She heard him turn his whole body to face her rather than the bar and the weight of his eyes on her was heavy. "Because I am." He said softly.

Kara tried not to react to what he'd said. "What if I said I wasn't interested in guys?"

"I'd say you were lying." She could hear the smile on his face and knew if she looked she'd be knocked sideways by it so refrained.

"What about if I'm not interested in you?"

"Then that's your loss… and mine too, I guess."

She smiled. "I think it's just the alcohol talking. You've had quite a few drinks since you got here."

"It's not. I'm virtually sober."

"That's pretty strong stuff you're drinking; the alcohol can make most people look appealing."

"I'd say you were possibly right if I hadn't thought you were… appealing as you put it… when I walked in here." Something told her he was teasing her and a frown formed on her face. "You still don't believe me, do you?" She shook her head. "I guess I'll just have to try and persuade you then." He muttered.

"I suppose you could try but don't get your hopes up."

"Let me buy you a drink."

"I don't need some guy to buy me drinks."

"You can buy the next round." He said. She looked at him quickly and then nodded I resignation. He turned to the barman and ordered them both two drinks.

"You're already a couple of drinks behind me, did you know that?" she said; a smirk creeping onto her face.

"Then I guess I need to catch up." With that he waved the barman back over. "How many exactly?" he asked her.

"Three." She whispered. Sure enough he got himself another three shots and downed them within minutes.

"Better now?" She nodded at him.

****

She was looking deep into his eyes again and she couldn't break away from them. "So any interest yet?"

"Huh?"

"In me? I'm trying to persuade you, aren't I?" She smiled but didn't answer him. "On a scale of one to ten; where one is repulsed and ten is completely into me, how am I doing?"

She smiled at him, "Is there a reason why you want to know?"

"I'm just trying to work out how I'm doing? How big an obstacle I've got." He was smiling at her again.

"About a six, I suppose."

"Six? That's all…?"

It was her turn to smile. "Have I bruised your ego?"

"I think I'll recover." He emptied another of the glasses in front of him and she copied him; making sure she kept up with him. "So, can I persuade you to dance with me?"

"I haven't had nearly enough alcohol to put myself through that." He looked away again. "If it makes you feel any better; it's the dancing rather than you. I don't dance very well."

"I think more alcohol would just make it worse for you." He drank from the last glass and watched as she did the same. "I'm sure you'll have fun if you give it a try." He waited for her to respond. "I'm not sure my ego will recover from this denial as well. Please don't make me have to beg."

"But that sounds like so much fun; seeing you beg might just be enough to convince me."

"Well, if you want me to, I suppose I could." He rose from his stool and she began to worry that he really was going to as she asked.

"It's okay; I'll save your ego from that indignity." She got to her feet and looked at him. "Let's go then before I change my mind."

****

They walked onto the dance floor and made their way to an area where there were less people. The music was blasting from the speakers and Kara was relieved it was a fast number. He walked behind her; his hand on the small of her back which Kara enjoyed immensely. His hand took hers and pulled her towards him; his other hand wrapping around her back. She couldn't avoid looking at him now and she took the opportunity to really study him. He was slightly taller than her; not much but enough that she had to look up slightly. His hair was dark and she couldn't refute the fact he was hot. He was wearing a shirt and pants and he looked divine. She realized she didn't even know his name and he didn't know hers either. Somehow that seemed to just add to the whole spark between them. Her eyes drifted to him again and she swallowed as she saw how tight fitting his shirt was; she could see the evidence of muscles beneath it and suddenly she was longing to feel his arms wrapped around her; holding her tight against him.

She could feel her skin warm again and not for the first time that night wished she could control the way she reacted a little more. She was sure he knew just how he was making her feel. She'd been lying earlier when she'd told him it was just a six; it was at least an eight and if she was being completely honest with herself it was probably higher. She looked into his eyes and again was caught by them. There was something about them that held her attention. He was looking at her intently as they both danced to the music. He'd been right, she was having fun and she was sure it was probably because of her dance partner and not the act itself.

****

The music changed to something different and Kara felt her skin heat as she heard the beat for the song. She knew she hadn't had enough drink to even think about attempting this but this guy didn't seem to be of the same opinion. He pulled her hand above her head and spun her around; fast enough that she almost fell over. His arm went around her waist and she was pulled back against him; his body pressed against her back. The pounding of the music added to the intensity of her heart rate as he danced behind her. This was almost worse than a slow dance; seeing everyone dancing sexily around them as her partner did the same just made Kara feel completely inadequate. She'd pretty much stopped dancing now and he apparently noticed.

"Relax," he whispered in her ear and she shivered at the pulse that ran through her at his words. She tried to will her body to do as he said but she wasn't sure she really pulled it off. She could feel him pressed against her and it was all she could think about; her mind simply unable to focus on anything else. He managed to distract her though; his hands moving to her hips and moving them in time with the thrum of the music; in time with his. Then she lost all focus again as he kissed her shoulder softly. She finally found she could relax; she was putty in his hands as he continued to kiss her; his mouth caressing her shoulder and then her neck. It felt like heaven.

****

The song ended and Kara didn't know what to expect anymore. He was still kissing her and he seemed to have not noticed everyone else stopping with the music. Another song began and this one was a slow one. As it began she waited to see what he would do now; part of her longing for him to do something. His mouth moved from her neck and the loss brought a moan to her lips. "Will you dance with me," he whispered.

She couldn't say anything; the sound of his voice so husky in her ear had removed all chance of her being able to vocalize anything however he seemed to take her non-answer as a yes and he turned her to face him again. She looked at his face quickly and she could see an intensity to it she really liked. He pulled her to him again and then her head was in the crook of his neck and his arms were wrapped around her body. She moved her arms around his waist; her fingers resting on the belt at the top of his pants. They moved slowly in time with the music; one of his hands moved up her back and brushed through her hair; pulling her head against his. She could feel the heat coming from his body and it was doing strange things to her senses. He smelled fantastic as well; an earthy smell; almost spicy with a hint of vanilla. It was another thing that made her realize just how much she wanted him. He was now well past an eight.

He kissed her again; this time his mouth nuzzled her jaw. Kara gasped softly and she knew he would've heard it. She wanted to know if she was doing the same thing to him but she wasn't sure she had the guts to ask. His mouth was on the move again and she hoped she knew where he was now heading. Sure enough his mouth met hers and she gave herself to him; letting his lips caress hers. They were still dancing but their pace had slowed; no longer moving in time to the music but a different tempo altogether.

The kiss was more than she could've hoped for; there was definitely passion to it and as she responded to him it only got deeper. Kara closed her eyes as she felt his tongue brush against hers; her arms moving up his back as she urged him to get closer to her. She wanted more from him; from this; she knew that now. Why had she wasted her time earlier by pretending she didn't? His hand at her waist moved lower; drifting to the curve of her ass and Kara hoped he liked this just as much as she did. Their mouths pulled apart as the need for oxygen became desperate for both of them; his lips were just an inch from hers and if she could breathe she would instigate another one because she needed to feel them on hers again. "You've persuaded me." She whispered.

"I have?" He was smiling at her.

"Yes." Her lips pulled up in a small smile.

"So what's my score now? Just for future reference, of course."

"I couldn't possibly say. I'm not sure your ego could cope." He lifted an eyebrow as he stared into her eyes. "I'm not telling you."

"I guess I'll have to convince you." His lips brushed against hers again before pulling away from her a little more. "What would you say if I suggested we took this somewhere else?"

"I think that would be a good idea."

His smile grew wider. He took her hand in his and pulled her across the dance floor back to the bar where their jackets were; gracefully sidestepping past the other couples as they continued to dance. He grabbed both coats and passed hers to her; then they were heading towards the door again and out into the cool evening. Kara shivered as the air hit her and her mystery guy noticed; wrapping his arm around her. "Is my place okay?" he asked her. She nodded; she didn't care either way. They walked down the street and he flagged down a transport; telling the driver the address as they climbed into the back seat. His arm was around her waist and he pulled her across the seat towards him as the car set off.

Kara reached for him and pulled him in for another kiss; needing the contact with him again as thoughts of what they were about to do spiraled through her brain. Her fingers caressed his face and then moved backwards into his hair. She moaned slightly as his tongue swept around her mouth. He was pulling her towards him; pressing his chest against hers and she could feel her arousal increasing. His hand moved to her chest and he cupped a breast in his palm; making Kara pull her mouth from his as she gasped from the heat of it on her. She stared at him; looking into the depths of his eyes and seeing the passion there. She kissed him again; this time brushing her lips against his neck. His heart was racing; she could feel his pulse throbbing through his veins as she sucked on the skin at the base of his neck; the smell of him even more intoxicating as she got closer to him.

****

The car stopped and he pushed Kara out of the car as he paid the driver. She stood on the sidewalk and looked around as he climbed from the car. This wasn't what she'd been expecting; it was a nice area of town; not the student accommodation she lived in. They were standing outside a row of three storey buildings and over the road she could see a similar row of houses. His arm slipped around her waist and they began to walk up the stairs to the building in front of them. He opened the door and then they got in the elevator. His lips were on hers as soon as the doors shut and he pressed her back against the wall as he devoured her mouth. The elevator dinged and the doors opened; pulling them both apart; breathing heavily. He took her hand again and dragged her towards the door to his apartment which he opened and then shut again once they'd walked through it.

"So you're not a student at the Academy then?" she said as she looked around the room.

"Why do you think that?"

"This isn't student accommodation. This place is really nice."

"I'm a student."

She turned to face him; the shock on her face. "At the Academy? I haven't seen you."

"War College." He explained.

"Really? So you've been through the Academy already then?" He nodded; smiling at her. "You're older than I am then." She stated.

"Only a couple of years." He walked towards her again, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Is that an issue?" he said softly.

"No." She stepped out of her shoes and then stood on her tiptoes and kissed him briefly. "So you're a pilot then?" She couldn't keep the hope from her voice.

"Vipers." He said, pride evident in his tone.

"Me too." She whispered. He smiled at her. "You must be good to get into War College."

"I'm okay."

She could tell he was being modest and she smiled at him widely. "Something tells me you're better than just okay."

"Really? What makes you think that?"

"Instinct."

"Do you want a tour of the place?" he said, changing the subject subtly. She nodded at him. He led her from room to room; showing her around the kitchen; lounge; bathroom; study. He stopped in the hallway. "So what do you think?"

"I think you left out one room."

"Did I?" There was a cheeky smile on his face; he knew just what she was talking about.

"Yes."

"Are you sure you want to see it?" There was a smirk on his face.

She kissed him on the cheek and then moved her mouth to his ear, "Show me." She whispered. He opened the door behind him and backed into the room; lifting and carrying her with him. She looked at the room over his shoulder and she could see the masculine touches to the room and then her eyes settled on the largest bed she'd ever seen. "Wow." He smiled at her as he saw her face take in her surroundings. She pulled away from him and moved around the room; Lee turning and watching her. "It's a nice room."

"I like it." he said simply.

Kara sat on the edge of the bed and looked at him, "Why are you standing all the way over there?" He shrugged; and she realized he probably wasn't really sure how to answer that loaded question. "Come here." She said as she held her hand out towards him. As he walked slowly to her; Kara backed across the bed so she ended up sitting at the top; pulling her legs up under her. She stared at his face as he stood at the end of the bed and she could see the conflicting emotions weaving across it. "I don't bite," she said and he smiled at her; sitting on the edge of the bed and moving nearer to her. "Not unless you ask me to anyway." She teased.

"Gods…" he muttered. "You're amazing."

"Is this what you want?" she asked, suddenly realizing they were leaping into this. After all they barely knew each other.

"There's no doubt in that." He kissed her again; his tongue briefly brushing against hers. "Do you?" She nodded. He was sitting beside her; his legs on the mattress in front of him and Kara moved so she was straddling his lap. "We know nothing about each other; are you sure we don't want to take this slower?"

"Are you scared?" He sounded it.

"No! I just don't want to rush into this too fast."

"Maybe we shouldn't do this then?" she said as she made to move from his lap.

"No!" His hands gripped her hips and stopped her from moving any further. "Let's talk a little bit first. Get to know each other."

"Talking's overrated." She said; a smirk on her face.

He stared at her. "Okay… well my name's…."

She used her hand to cover his mouth. "Don't you think it adds to everything to just not know? There's obviously a connection between us; we can get to know each other better in the morning. Now I just want you to show me how interested you really were." Her lips met his in a heated kiss as she removed her hand from his mouth; almost as if he'd try to break her rule if she didn't move quickly enough. His hands pulled her back down onto his lap and she could feel his arousal beneath where she sat. She moaned softly into his mouth as she felt him and they were both breathing heavily by the time they parted.

"Are you going to tell me my score?" he said; staring at her face.

She tilted her head, "Is it really important for you to know. I'm here aren't I?"

"I'm curious."

Kara was sure there was a blush on his face and she took pity on him. "I lied when I said it was a six."

His eyes stared into hers deeply as if trying to find out without asking. He couldn't tell. "What was it really?"

"About an eight."

A smile of relief washed over his face. "And now?"

"I think twelve is nearer the mark." She whispered. Her hand brushed his chest as she stared into his eyes. Suddenly she was resting it on his length through his pants and she saw his eyes roll backwards before he closed them as she squeezed him gently. "Of course you need to impress me if you're going to maintain that score."

"I think I can probably manage that." He said huskily.

She squeezed him again and her eyes flittered down to look at it briefly, "I think you're right."

He moved quickly and Kara was a little surprised but not completely. His hands slid to the back of her dress and she felt him lower the zip in one fluid motion. His mouth was kissing her neck again and he pulled her closer to him; squashing her hand between their bodies and increasing the friction for both of them. He moved the straps from her shoulders and the dress fell to her waist. He pulled away from her and his eyes slowly moved down her body; taking in her naked body. Kara watched him looking at her and the way his eyes looked at her made her feel beautiful. "Stand up," he whispered; his voice as husky as it had been when they were dancing earlier. Kara pulled herself shakily to her feet and her dress slipped to her ankles; leaving her just wearing her panties; the lacy black panties that she was now completely grateful she'd chosen to wear. He lifted each of her feet in turn and she stepped out of the dress; thankful for the support of his hands as she nearly lost her balance a couple of times.

He was staring at her again and his eyes moved lower than they'd done previously; focusing on the tops of her legs. Kara reached for his face and lifted his chin. "You've got some catching up to do." She teased.

"I think I may need some help." He said and Kara's smile grew much wider.

"If you insist." She moved away from him and sat by his feet; removing his shoes and socks quickly. He was watching her as she worked in silence and Kara could feel him looking at her. She wasn't sure what he was looking at; there was so much of her on display for him to choose from. When she'd finished with his feet she crawled forwards on her hands and knees back up his legs and then sat on his thighs; aware all the time of his eyes roaming over her body. Her fingers moved to his shirt and she slowly undid the buttons; kissing his chest softly as she opened it. Once his shirt was completely undone she pushed it from his shoulders and threw it to one side. He was still staring at her; although one of his hands was tracing patterns on her leg as she sat astride him. Kara leant forward and kissed him on the lips; her hands playing with the few hairs on his chest and then gradually moving lower. He inhaled sharply as her hands undid the buttons of his pants; aware of how close her fingers were to his manhood. "You might need to help me with getting these off." She murmured.

He smiled at her and his hand caressed her cheek; pulling her back to him and kissing her passionately. It was his turn to do some investigation and Kara moaned softly as his hands explored her body; focusing on her chest. Kara was unsure how he did it but he managed to move them somehow so he was lying on top of her. Her hands moved back to his length and she stroked him through his pants. It was him that moaned this time and he rested his head on her shoulder to try and regain control. Kara moved her hands to his waist and pushed his pants down his legs. He smiled against her shoulder and then lifted her head. "Let me." He said softly before placing a kiss on her lips. He pulled himself off her and rose to his feet. She lay watching him as he slowly removed his pants; he seemed to be moving in slow motion and Kara was impatient for him to speed it up a little and get back to her. When he stood back up she ran her eyes up his body; pausing briefly on his boxers; seeing the evidence of his arousal straining within them. He moved back to the edge of the bed and his hand stroked the top of her foot. Kara bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. He must've noticed though because he smiled at her and then repeated his actions. "Are you ticklish?" She shook her head in a vain attempt at a lie. "You are, aren't you?"

Kara pulled herself up and backed away from him. "I'm not…"

He knelt on the edge of the bed and crawled towards her. She kept moving backwards, "Stop." He whispered urgently, "You'll fall if you go any further." He reached for her feet and grabbed her ankles; pulling her back towards him and causing her to shriek. She watched as he bent down and kissed the inside of both ankles gently.

"Gods…" she gasped. His mouth moved higher and he kissed up to her knee; concentrating on just one leg now. He slowed down again as his lips gracefully climbed higher; up her thigh until he was nearly where she longed him to be. He was inching ever nearer and yet it was too slow. Kara groaned in despair as he suddenly shifted and now he was back at her other ankle. He began the whole process again and Kara didn't think she'd be able to wait much longer. "Please…" she whispered.

She felt him smile against her skin and she frowned in frustration. His fingers clutched her thighs and then moved higher at the same pace his mouth did. Kara felt like she was on fire. This was hot. She hadn't imagined this would be what it was like. She sighed softly as she felt him pull away from her again. She opened her eyes to find him kneeling between her legs and staring down at her. "You're so beautiful," he murmured. She felt the blush creep onto her face and slowly work down her body. She wished she could tear her eyes from his but she couldn't.

Kara looked up at him; staring at his face and finding the desire she longed for on it. He suddenly flashed a smile at her and it was as if he could read her mind because he leant forward and kissed her stomach; his hands slipping to the sides of her panties. She thought he was going to remove them but he held them in place as she squirmed against him. His mouth moved lower and then he was kissing her through her underwear and Kara nearly came on the spot. His tongue brushed across her clit and she closed her eyes; fighting the desire that was slamming through her.

His hands finally moved and she felt the lace be dragged slowly down her leg. She wondered how he could be so restrained but she realized he was just putting on a good show as he ripped the delicate material from her body.

This time his mouth connected with her; no barrier in the way. His tongue licked at her and Kara's eyes rolled back into her head. A finger entered her and she knew he would find her ready for him. He moved in and out of her body at a steady pace and she moved her hips in time with his movement; she was so close but she wanted to delay it until it was really him in her. Her excitement for the moment he was in her increased as she waited for him to move things on. He sucked on her clit hard and she nearly lifted from the mattress as another spike shot through her. Another finger was pushed into her and her hips thrust against his hand over and over; encouraging him on. She felt him move again and then the head of his cock was at her entrance. As his mouth met hers he pushed into her slowly; the taste of her on his lips; and then in her mouth.

He stilled once he was buried in her. Kara tried to process how she felt. He was large; he filled her entirely. Kara felt a moment of peace ebb through her before he began to move and then the fireworks really began. Kara wasn't sure what was the best part of it all; the feel of him stretching her open with each thrust; the feel of his fingertips on her breasts; the feel of his tongue against her; the sound of his groin slamming against hers each time he thrust back into her. Each thing on its own was almost more than she could handle but the combination of all of them was entirely too much.

Her orgasm was rushing for release and she hoped he was enjoying this as much as she was. She could hear each exhale of breath as he gasped for breath against her face; each quiver of his body as she moved beneath him; the way he gripped her skin as he moved in and out of her. His body was moving much faster now and she longed to feel him pulsing within her. Kara opened her eyes and saw the blue of his staring at her; there was such intensity in them and Kara knew the moment had come.

She screamed as she climbed higher and she felt the moment he came too; a husky groan rushing from his body as he pushed back into her one last time; his body collapsed on top of hers just moments later. Kara wrapped her arms around his body and held him close to her; kissing his cheek as he lay with his eyes closed.

Kara had no idea how long they lay there in silence until they both quietly moved apart from each other and into the bed; sharing a soft smile as they did so. She lay in his arms just a few minutes later; her back pressed to his chest; the covers from the bed now draped over their naked bodies, "That was amazing, Lee. I told you it would be a good idea." She whispered into the room.

He kissed the back of her neck softly. "I had a whole back story worked out you know; I never got to tell you it."

She smiled; hearing the disappointment in his voice. "You've got to admit; it somehow made it better by not telling each other anything."

"I suppose." His arms tightened around her. "I nearly gave up the whole pretense when I took that dress off you and saw what you were wearing underneath."

She turned in his arms so she could face him, "Well I hope you weren't too attached to those panties because you ripped them in your eagerness to remove them from me."

He smiled at her and this time she couldn't fail but see the blush on his face. "I can't help it if you made me lose it for a second. I got carried away."

"I could tell but don't worry I liked it." She kissed him softly; brushing her tongue against his. "The apartment is amazing… who's is it?"

"A friend of dad's. He's out of town and my parents are looking after it for him."

"I hope that means they aren't going to be popping over to check on it." She frowned at him and he kissed her forehead; brushing the lines from her face.

"No they're out tonight." He reassured her.

"Good." She could feel she was drifting off to sleep. "I love you Lee Adama." She murmured as she fought to stay awake a little longer.

"I love you too." He whispered.

"Next time you can come up with the scenario for us." she said before they both fell asleep.

THE END.

A/N: So there you go. Did you like the little twist at the end? I didn't want you all to think Kara would sleep with someone she didn't know (even if it was Lee). Let me if you liked it by sending me a review.


End file.
